Confrontations
by luna4917
Summary: Follow up to A Fork In The Road: Harry and Severus discover what it's like to be a Malfoy, and in the process, a way to kill Voldemort.


Confrontations

"Albus, I find myself at a loss. I don't see how you can justify allowing a Death Eater to teach in this school. It would seem to me that the simple fact that he has already crucioed his own son, at least once that I know of, while on school grounds no less, should be reason to remove him."

"Severus, while I agree with you, my hands are tied. Is Draco alright?"

Severus waved the question away in frustration and Harry responded, "Yes Albus, we gave him the nerve tonic that Severus uses and he recovered nicely. He is, however, understandably upset by the whole situation. I was surprised he didn't know Lucius was coming."

"Well, I myself was only told just before he arrived; we actually flooed here directly from the ministry. I have spoken with the Minister and he assures me that it's safe to have Lucius here, but I will be watching him very closely."

"Albus," Severus began as he stood and paced the office, "he has already used an _**Unforgivable**_ on his _**own**_ son! He should be thrown out on his aristocratic arse immediately!"

Harry smiled as he listened to his husband mumbling about "doddering old fools" and "arse kissing" while he contemplated what they knew.

Lucius had been hired by the Ministry, against Dumbledore's wishes, removing him from the DADA position and Draco appeared to be clueless and _**very**_ unhappy about his father's appointment.

"Albus, I believe there may be more to his being here than we are aware of and I think we need to keep a very close eye on him and the children of the Death Eaters."

This stopped Severus in his tracks. Harry was voicing his thoughts exactly and the implications that had become apparent to him with Lucius appointment.

"Albus, I agree with my husband, there is definitely more to this than we have been told. I wouldn't be surprised to find Voldemort's hand in this and I know Lucius will not stop until he achieves whatever he was sent here to do, and we need to find out what that is as soon as possible."

"My boys, I realise that this will be very hard for you but it is my feeling that we need to treat this situation as normally as possible. I believe you two will need to be apart for a while and give the appearance of being teacher and student who hold animosity for each other as it has always been and it may be good for Harry to go back to Gryffindor tower fo…"

"NO!" interrupted Albus, in stereo, as both men yelled.

Albus held up his hand to still the protest and continued, "for the time being until we know what exactly is going on. Harry you would do well to remember that although you are an adult and married man, you are still a student here and as such you must behave in the manner befitting the Gryffindor you are."

Harry was not going to have any of that and jumped up and said, "I will not leave my husband's side, regardless of who is now inside the walls of this castle, and I will not be lectured to about how to behave like a Gryffindor. For the last seven years, I have done anything and everything you have told me to do without asking any questions. I have not made any comments about the way I have been manipulated by you or the Order. I will not be told that I cannot be with the man I have married and I will not change my life any further. We will have to find a way to find out what we need to know without disrupting my life any further."

Severus was overwhelmed with pride at the way Harry was standing up for himself and decided to reinforce the sentiments. "Albus, I agree with Harry's assessment of the situation. I will not allow him to be removed from our chambers without just cause. Lucius is not just cause. Everyone in the school knows about our relationship and there have been no repercussions as yet, and I doubt that there will be as Harry is an adult now and in two weeks will no longer be a student. I will see what I can find out from Lucius myself and I believe a discussion with Draco would also be beneficial as I feel certain there is more going on in his home life that we are not aware of."

Lucius and Severus sat before the fire in Lucius' chamber sipping brandy, steeping in the silence born of two people with an agenda. Lucius knew he needed to start finding out the information he was sent to the school to get. He had tried to glean it from conversations he heard between the students, gossip in the staff room and had even taken to trying to invade the minds of certain, weaker minded, students to rifle through memories but had yet to determine if the Dark Lord was correct in his assessment of Severus.

"Severus, it seems I have been remiss in my duties to Our Lord and was reminded of that fact last evening. I know you have suspected that I was sent here and I know that you are curious as to why. The why I cannot share but I will confirm that I was sent here to gather information."

"And why have you not asked for my help?"

"Because I do not need your help. I have found a good deal of information out already and will be apprising the Dark Lord of it in the near future. There is, however, one thing you may be able to answer for me. I've been watching Potter lately and he appears to be hiding something. Judging by his attitude, I would wager it's something quite important as well and I'm guessing you know what it is."

Severus became very nervous as he carefully studied Lucius' face. Did he know? Did he suspect? How much should he say? He took and deep breath and began, "Well, I have no idea what Potter could be hiding, if anything. I don't pay that much attention to the brat and have no care to."

Lucius laughed as put his empty brandy snifter on the table next to him, "Now Severus, we both know that isn't true. The Dark Lord is aware that you have been forming a relationship with Potter this year."

"I have no such relationship. The only student I have paid any attention to, outside of the classroom, is your son."

"And why is that?"

"Because I believe that my Godson is in need of some additional assistance and am willing to give it to him."

"And why have you not spoken with me about this?"

"Because I did not feel it necessary to. If there is anything that you need to be told, I will tell you. Until then, I will not break his confidence. Now, what is this information the Dark Lord wants you to get?"

Lucius took a long look at the man before him before answering, "Severus, there is some doubt as to whether you can be trusted any longer. There has been speculation within the ranks that you have something of an intimate relationship with Potter and have not done anything with it. Is it true?"

Severus schooled his face so as not to show the fear he was feeling and answered with a question, "Why would I be intimate with a student?"

"Come now, you know what I mean."

"No Luc, I don't believe I do. I would not break the laws by doing anything inappropriate with a student or anyone underage."

"Severus, the boy is a student of yours and has been for seven years. You were in love with his mother, prior to seeing the light, and have been spending an unusual amount of time with him this year, outside of the classroom. It has not gone unnoticed. There were a number of our colleagues who received owls from their children a couple of months ago stating that you were actually dating Potter. So what's really going on?"

"I have been forced into giving him additional potions lessons and Albus has requested that I teach the child occlumency. I have chosen to ignore the occlumency request but have been working on his potions skills. Beyond that there is nothing else to talk about. Potter was abysmal in potions."

"I didn't think there was any truth in the rumour. How have you gotten around not teaching him the occlumency?"

"Albus didn't tell him he should be learning it and neither did I."

"So, if you are not the one Potter's with, then who is it? The Dark Lord has determined that Potter is sleeping with someone, but not who, and he wants to know immediately so he may invite her for a visit."

"To my knowledge, there has been no female in Potter's life, since his brief time with the Weasley girl last year. Granger is still only a friend and I have not seen him with anyone else."

"We have to find out as I have to give my report tomorrow night. I will summon my son and see what he knows. I'm sure he will have an idea."

"I will talk with Draco tonight. I already have a meeting scheduled with him and I will try to find out what he knows. I've been considering asking him to apprentice with me."

"I don't believe the Dark Lord will allow that. He has plans for my son and I support them. Draco will be of great use to me in the near future. He will actually be accompanying me tomorrow night to my meeting and the Dark Lord will make his intentions clear to Draco."

"Fine, I will talk with Draco tonight and see what I can find out. If he knows anything I will tell him to communicate it to you and then the Dark Lord."

"Thank you for your help Severus."

Harry lay on their bed waiting for his husband to return as he thought about all of the things they had learned in the last week. Voldemort had figured out, thanks to his gossiping classmates, that Harry was seeing someone, but not who. He had 'plans' for Draco, which couldn't mean anything good and he wanted to get his hands on whomever Harry was seeing. Lucius was indeed there on a mission from Voldemort and wouldn't stop until he had all the answers he needed.

He rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around Severus' pillow, inhaling his scent and was immediately hard. It had been a couple of days since they felt relaxed enough to do anything other than kiss goodnight and snuggle and Harry's body was reminding him of that. If he was feeling this, was it possible that Severus would be feeling amorous as well? Harry decided to take the chance and got up, took a shower and then stretched out on the bed, naked, to wait for him.

Harry let his imagination wander while he waited and before long, he was sliding his hand across his chest to tweak his nipples as he pictured Severus in his mind. He moaned as he pinched and pulled each peak, causing his erection to throb as a reminder of its presence. He slowly slid his hand down across his abdomen as he imagined it was Severus' tongue until he reached the nest of dark curls surrounding his shaft. He wrapped his fingers around the base of his straining erection and moaned at the sensation of contact.

In his mind, Severus had taken him into his mouth and was slowly sliding him in and out of the moist heat. In reality, Harry's hand was sliding up and down his pulsing member spreading the pearly pre-cum that was leaking from his slit. His moaning increased with each stroke along the silky wet skin.

His unoccupied hand blazed a trail down his body to cup his balls and give them a few light tugs before proceeding to its true destination. He slid one finger inside himself and groaned as he felt around for the bundle of nerves at his center. When his finger grazed that special spot, he jumped slightly and thrust a second finger in.

Severus could no longer stand still watching the picture before him and lost all control when Harry ground down on the two fingers he'd inserted. He quickly banished his clothes and palmed his own rock hard shaft as he strode to the bed. He wasted no time in spreading the lube he'd summoned.

Severus climbed onto the bed, removed Harry's fingers, and sheathed himself in Harry's tight heat in one motion.

Harry's eyes flew open and then fell to half mast as he was overwhelmed with ecstasy at being taken by his insanely sexy husband. He moaned loudly as Severus pounded into him over and over. Harry wrapped his legs around Severus' waist pulling him deeper and holding him there as he clenched his muscles around Severus.

Severus could feel him orgasm closing in and didn't want to come before Harry so he took matters into his own hand. Wrapping his fingers around Harry's neglected cock, he ran his thumb along the vein on the underside of his shaft, from the base to the head, causing Harry to erupt loudly.

Severus was drawn down by the sensation of Harry's orgasm into his own and emptied himself into his husband with wanton abandon.

He fell forward as the last shivers of pleasure left him and slid himself out of Harry before kissing his husband long and deep. "What a wonderful way to be welcomed home. It makes me almost glad you didn't wait for me to return."

"I wanted to," Harry panted trying to get his breath back as Severus pulled him into the crook of his arm. Harry placed his head on his lover's chest and rested his hand over Severus' heart before saying, "We've just been so tired lately and haven't felt like making love. I found myself thinking of you and the next thing I knew, I was taking matters into my own hands."

"I'm not complaining. I enjoyed walking in and seeing you enjoying yourself. It was more of a turn on than I would have expected." Severus tipped Harry's face up and planted a chaste kiss on his red lips before asking, "So, how did your discussion with Draco go?"

Harry groaned in complaint and put his head back on Severus' chest, "Way to kill the mood love. But, since you asked, Draco and I are meeting later tonight in the Room of Requirement so we won't be interrupted while we talk. Apparently, Lucius has been watching him very closely this last week. Any idea why?"

"The Dark Lord has 'plans' for Draco apparently and he is to accompany Lucius to his meeting tomorrow night. You might want to mention this to him tonight when you talk. What time are you meeting?"

"Eleven." Harry leaned up and cast a Tempus charm wandlessly, noticing he had 15 minutes to make it to the meeting. "I better get cleaned up and dressed." He leaned down and kissed Severus, "I'll try not to wake you when I come back."

Harry slipped into the bathroom and cast cleaning charms on himself because he didn't have time to take a shower, dressed and yelled, "Love you" on the way out of the bedroom.

Harry walked into the room just as Draco settled himself into one of the overstuffed chairs the room provided and curled his legs under himself. He looked like a little boy as he sat snuggled into the chair with his mug in his hands.

"Evening, you're late."

"Yeah, sorry about that but I was a little busy and forgot about the time."

"Oh, I so did not need to know that."

"What are you drinking?"

"Cocoa. There's more in the pot," he said gesturing to the pot in front of the chairs. "I was feeling like I needed comfort and didn't want tea."

Harry took the chair next to Draco's and thought the room knew more than he did. There was no space between the chairs and the fire was blazing as though the conversation was going to be more emotional than he intended.

"So why were you needing the comfort of cocoa?"

"My _father_," Draco began, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "informed me my presence is required tomorrow in front of the Dark Lord and that I will be told then why. I don't believe I am to be given the mark, but I can't say for sure."

"Draco," Harry said quietly, "do you want to take the mark?"

Draco looked into his mug for a few minutes thinking about what he wanted to say to Harry about this. He hadn't planned on talking to Harry about something so personal, but it seemed as though this was a good time to unload, and as he is now technically his uncle, it wouldn't be so much of a betrayal to his family to include Harry.

"Harry, there is a lot involved in being a member of my family that you wouldn't know about. Even if you are married to my uncle, you still don't have to face it, and that's fine, but until this maniacal arsehole is dead once and for all, no one in my family is safe. In answer to your question, No, I do not want to take the mark. I have no urge to spend the rest of my days, however short they may be, kneeling in servitude to this psychotic prick. However, what I want is of little concern, as my father dictates my life, and that doesn't appear to be changing any time soon."

Harry watched as Draco's hands began to shake a little and slowly reached forward to remove the mug from them. Draco seemed as though he wanted to say more, and Harry didn't want to stop that from happening, but the cocoa was threatening to spill and it would burn if it did.

"I am to have no choice in the matter. Until he's dead, my life is his. Not even my mother can change that."

Harry didn't know if Draco was speaking of Voldemort or Lucius with his last statement so he risked breaking the spell and asked, "Who Draco, Voldemort or Lucius?"

"Either. Take your pick. They both control me in one way or another. If I don't do as my father commands, I am treated to one of the hundred different curses in his arsenal, until I learn my lesson. If I make the Dark Lord angry in some way, I am again subjected to some form of torture, whether it's a curse or some other form of physical punishment. I know I'm not the only one in this situation but I'm the only one whose father is the right hand of evil."

Harry's concern for Draco's well being made him want to ask what torture he'd been subjected to. Knowing beatings and sexual torture were not unheard of in Voldemort's ranks, he was concerned that Draco had been hurt in, less obvious, ways but didn't dare ask too much. He feared it would lead to him having to explain his link with Voldemort and Harry didn't think Draco could handle knowing that Voldemort and he could see into each other's minds.

Draco looked at Harry and reached his hand out to take hold of Harry's, "Harry, I know we've never been friends and I have made nothing but trouble for you, even this year, but I need to tell you something now while I still can. You have made my Godfather so happy and I can see that you are truly meant to be with him. I'm happy the two of you found each other and no matter what happens to me, I will not betray you to anyone."

Harry gave Draco's hand a squeeze and smiled, "I'm glad you're happy for us and I want you to know, I will do everything in my power to make sure that you don't have to take the mark. We need to figure out how to stop him and I don't know enough about where he is to do anything about it now. But I promise, soon, you won't have to worry about him."

"Harry if it helps, the meeting tomorrow is to be at Malfoy Manor and my father and I are meant to apparate there tomorrow night. There are wards up around the property as the slimy snake is staying there full time right now so I can't get you in without him knowing but I can give you the coordinates to the back of the property and you can maybe magic your way in."

"Draco, where's your mother if he's staying there. Surely she's not hosting him?"

"No she's staying at our chalet in The Alps till he's gone. She won't come near the manor while he's there."

"Are the wards keyed to Voldemort?"

"Yes, he can come and go as he pleases. Why?"

"I have an idea. Let's go and talk to Severus."

"Harry love, you really are more Slytherin than you are Gryffindor. I think that just might work."

"Uncle Sev, do you really think we can make this work? Because I don't want to ask…"

Severus interrupted Draco, "I know what you are worried about and yes, I think we can make this work. I would not want to risk anyone else either."

"Okay, so Sev, I will talk to Dumbledore and get his opinion and Draco, you need to find out from your father if this is a full meeting or a private audience."

"You can both let me know what you find out when you get to class in the morning. It's only a formality as classes are still technically in session until next Friday; however it's a good cover for both of you."

Draco bid the couple good night and went to his room in Slytherin dorm. Sleep was hard to find that night all around, but as the moon made its way across the sky, three sets of eyes finally closed to allow for three bodies to reset for what was to come next.

AN: The final chapter is up next….hope you like it.


End file.
